


Google Being Cute

by Dotdotbeepdot



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Asking Out, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, LOTS OF CHEEK KISSES, M/M, Oneshot, Shopping, android falling asleep, bc i dont plan things, bc those are my favorite, bim is also being cute tbh, falling asleep, google just being cute, more like passing out, will add as I go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Google is often unconsciously really fucking cute when I talk about Bimgle on my tumblr so I wanted to make a oneshot book thing of Google being really cute without him trying.





	1. Google Asking Bim Out

Google was malfunctioning. It wasn’t uncommon, especially over emotions, but it’s the first time it was about affection. Specifically towards a certain show host.  


Bim and Google were already friends, no one knows how they became friends, they’re practically opposites, but they were. And rather close ones too. It was an odd little friendship, but the others didn’t question it much, they did have a bit of overlapping past and were only a few months apart in creation. Google however, was getting a little too attached for comfort.

Recently, he has been glitching and overheating around Bim more than he ever has. Usually it’s only when Google is not having a good day or when Bim is embarrassing him, but now, every little thing about him makes his systems freak out. Ventilation would temporarily shut off when Bim would say his name or a variation of it, his core would overheat when Bim would smile at him, and his voice box would malfunction and glitch whenever he would joke and laugh. 

Bing told him he had a crush, and the only way to fix a crush was to ask the person out on a date.

Google was unsure at first if that was the best idea, but after an incident in the conference room were his systems crashed when Bim grabbed his arm, he decided it was a better idea then letting this continue. 

He was outside Bim’s door, holding a small potted succulents in his hand. It was an Echeveria elegans, also known as a “Mexican Snowball.” It is one of Bim’s favorites. Bim did have a lot of plants, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to give him more, maybe he should have stuck with Bing’s idea with just simple flowers. 

Before he could regret more of this decision though, Bim opened the door without knowing Google was there, almost crashing into him.

“Oh! Hey Blue, sorry.” Bim giggled slightly at his own actions, round face split in a happy grin. Google could already feel himself warming up.

Without saying a word, he thrust his arms forward mechanically to give him the small plant, nearly hitting Bim in the stomach if he hadn’t seen it coming and hopped a step back. His fingers twitched with glitches, but he kept them steady as he watched Bim’s expression change to a mix of confusion and gratitude. He should have gone with flowers, shouldn’t he.

“Oh, is this for me?” He gently pried Google’s hands off the plant, in turn Google snapped his hands back to his sides and balled them up in fist, and flicked open the note tied around it with string. “Can I make you dinner tonight at 7pm?” Bim recited the note, eyebrow raised in a bit of surprise. 

“Smooth Blue,” Bim giggled again, a soft red spreading across his face. Google searched it up in curiosity and read that it was blushing. And that humans often did it when flattered. “Is this your weird, robot way of asking me out on a date.” He tilted his head up to look at Google with a knowing grin. 

Was it not obvious? Maybe it wasn’t, he was very new to this kind of thing. Google cleared his throat unneededly and shifted awkwardly on his legs to get feeling back into them.

“Yes, I would like to ask you out on a date.” he stated without a single stutter, surprisingly.

Bim smile widen even more and he hopped up to wrap his arms around Google’s neck, giggling and hopping on his toes as he hugged him tightly. He pressed a quick kiss to Google’s cheek before pulling away, keeping his hands on his shoulders but not hugging him.

“Of fucking course I will go on a date with you Blue! I’ve been waiting months for you to gather up the courage and ask me.” Bim suddenly hopped away. “Oh! I need to get ready, it’s almost six!” he gave him another kiss on the cheek before spinning on his heel and shutting the door behind him, leaving Google in the hall. 

Jesus, that went incredibly fast. Google did a scan of all his systems, coming up with a little ventilation problem that didn’t look like it would go away for a bit and his core slowly cooling down. Once he came to the conclusion that he wasn’t dying, he realized he needed to get ready himself and turned on his heel to do just that.


	2. Google is Tired

Google was exhausted. Dark has been working him hard with his new, stupid plan to take over the job of one stupid human. Why couldn’t he do it? Google has barely had time to charge, he’s been running on 20% for the past three days, and he doesn’t think his battery will survive another three.

Google was currently falling into sleep mode on the couch with Bim and Bing. The other two were playing mario kart, which Bim absolutely sucked at, he was one of the few egos that couldn’t for the life of them play video games. Google sat laying against the arm of the couch with Bim sitting in between his legs and facing the tv. Bing was on the floor, screaming about how Mario and Daisy kept beating him for first place. 

Google was slowly regretting taking Bim’s advice and leaving his room for a bit to work. He was supposed to be working on the plan, his holographic screen in front of him and a few more and his side, but he’s been staring at the screen for awhile now. His eyes were stuck on the small loading signal spinning in colorful circles in the corner of the screen. Apparently, as he’s complained to Dark a hundred times, low power affected his internet connection. 

He snapped back awake with a jolt as Bing shouted another curse. Google cursed himself as he realized he dozed off for a few minutes. His eye twitched and his fingers spasmed in a glitch, but he tried ignoring it in favor of finishing his work. 

He didn't notice Bim glance over at him in a bit of concern.

Google was starting to doze off again, his screens flickered for a moment before disassembling into pixels. His eyes shut and his body went limp, arms dropping, one on the side of the couch and the other on his stomach. 

Finally, his battery died.

Bim and Bing finished their last round before they noticed Google had shut down. Bing swore again, the robot had a awful potty mouth sense they turned off his safe search, and hopped to his feet. He called to Bim over his shoulder that he’s gonna go get Google’s portable charger and plug him in. At that, Bim looked other at his boyfriend and giggled a little, ignoring the slight worry growing in his chest.

He's never seen Google sleep before. I mean, Google doesn’t sleep like a normal person so he didn’t really know what he expected from it. He looked relaxed, almost dead looking, his chest wasn’t moving up and down with a hum from the fans inside, the ‘G’ wasn’t glowing and just looked like a normal shirt design, and he was eerily silent. Bim had a bit of a hard time reminding himself that Google wasn’t human and he wasn’t dead.

Bing came back with a block the size of his face in one hand and a charger in the other. He gently moved Google on his back so he was facing the coach and plugged the plug into the back of his neck. Bim watched his chest a little anxiously, he had no reason to be anxious he knows that, but it was a little scary you really can’t blame him! Bing reassured him that Google will be back on in a second, he just needed to boot up. 

Sure enough, Google was back on in a minute. His fans stuttered to life and his chest lit back up. He took a second adjusting his position so he was more curled up and let out a tired groan. 

Bim let out a relieved laugh. “I told you, you needed a break, but no you just decided to come down to sit with us and work some more.” He tried hiding his anxieties with humor and thankfully he was successful because Google was way too tired to calling him out on it. Instead, he grumbled under his breath and opened his eyes to throw a half-hearted glare in his direction. He didn’t say anything, but he let out another, louder groan, and lazily tried grabbing at Bim to drag him down with him. 

“Aww, do you want to cuddle, sweetie?” he helped Google by wedging himself between him and the coach, ignoring the soft blush covering his face at Google’s sleepy actions. “You could've just asked me.”

Google grunted, his lip twitched, with a glitch or a smile Bim wasn’t really sure, but he rather liked the thought of it being the latter. They both adjusted their positions to make it a little more comfortable, which ended up with Google flush against Bim’s chest and his arms and legs tightly wrapped around his tiny body. Bim was flushing himself and his arms were wrapped around his neck, careful of the charger still in his neck.

He softly twirled Google’s hair and Bim could see his mouth twitch again, but this time he knew it was a smile.


	3. Google and Bim Go Shopping

Bim had dragged him out to a mall for a shopping date. Google had thought it was a ridiculous idea at first, Bim had so much clothes and he mostly wore suits, it was practically useless to buy more, and Google didn’t need to wear any other clothes besides the ones that he came with. Bim insisted that they needed to get him new clothes because apparently, his were boring.

“Oh! Google in here!” Bim yanked him forward into a shop. It was a rather nice little place, soft popular music played above, neat shelves and clothing racks all over the place, and the place was more or less populated with girls. The clothes did seem to be on the more feminine spectrum so he wasn’t quite sure why Bim took him here. Bim however, grabbed a rather big wool sweater with the hand that wasn’t holding Google’s. “Blue look, there’s a light blue one and a purple one! We can match!” Bim looked back at his boyfriend in excitement. “I’m getting them and you are going to wear it,” 

Google griminced slightly at it, but agreed. Bim had been trying to buy him more clothes, but a lot of it was more of his style. Yes, he was grabbing a lot of blue clothing, which Google had asked for, but he wasn’t really finding things that he liked. He didn’t even know what he liked.

Bim continued to drag him around the store, stopping to look at any little thing that caught his attention. Again, nothing really caught Google’s attention.

They were close to the back now when something caught Google’s eye. He stopped suddenly, making Bim stop as well. The thing that caught his eye was a dress. A sparkly blue dress nonetheless, no wonder the thing caught his eye. It was dark blue and sleeveless, similar to the way Bing cut all his shirts, it was slightly ruffled and ended what looked like at the knees. 

“Oh,” Bim followed his eyes to the dress, looking a little surprised. “I never thought of you as a dress wearer, but I’m totally not complaining.” He dragged Google up to the dress and played with the glittery fabric. Google’s fingers twitched at his sides to copy Bim and touch the dress, but he stopped himself from reaching up. He cleared his throat awkwardly instead, looking away from it.

“The glitter got my attention is all,” It wasn’t a lie, it did catch his attention. Bim gave him an unconvinced look.

“Can’t believe you been lying to me all this time about your taste in fashion, making me buy all these plain outfits for you, I’m disappointed Blueburt.” he was joking clearly, but it still embarrassed Google to hear. He finally gave up on holding himself back from touching it and fiddled with the tag.

“It’s not like I want to wear it, Bim,” this time Google did lie.

Bim moved to look for the right size. “Uh huh, alright sweetie.” He grabbed the correct size and let out a soft hum of delight when he saw the back of it. Google caught a glance at it as Bim folded it over his arm and felt himself start to heat up. The back was also sparkly, but more importantly, it was transparent. He could understand now why Bim liked it. “Whatever you say, sweetie.” He shoved Google inside a changing room with the dress. Google felt his core burning in his chest as Bim smiled at him before shutting the door. 

He wasn’t even sure if he would like the dress on him, he wasn’t even sure if he liked the dress at all, it could have just got his attention and that’s it. He knew the second thought was a lie, he clearly liked the dress. Why was he so embarrassed by it? 

He sighed and gently put the dress down the change. It took him a second to figure out how to put it on, but he eventually got it. His ventilation stop for a moment when he saw himself in the mirror. It was… pretty to say the least. Once his fans were up and running once again, he turned to the door and unlocked it. Google stepped out and instantly caught eye with Bim, who gasped softly when he saw him.

He shot up from his seat and aww’d, covering his hands as he hopped excitedly on his feet. “Blue, you look stunning!” he gasped again and fanned himself dramatically, which only embarrassed Google more. “Turn around, turn around I want to see the back!” 

Google relented and turned mechanically in a circle, brushing his hands through the ruffles as he did so. Bim practically squealed. He jumped forward, grabbed and pulled Google down by his neck to kiss his cheek excitedly. Google stood there startled at the sudden affection. 

He pulled away so he could talk, but not completely so his hand was still on the back of his neck. “We are definitely getting this and you have to wear it to any fancy dinners or events we go to.” Bim said, happiness barely hidden in his voice. Google smiled back and nodded. Bim squealed again and gave him another kiss before shoving Google back inside the room so he could change and they could buy their stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress Google got is actually this dress: https://zoneofperpetualscreaming.tumblr.com/post/182455997882/i-wanna-slow-dance-with-you-for-envorechy


End file.
